


Take Away My Aches

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Food Porn, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple kink, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean surprises Cas with a massage on Valentine's Day. Cas surprises him with kinky sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Away My Aches

"Cas, can you meet me in my room when you're done with those?" Dean asked.

"Of course." Cas growled, drying Deans dish. Dean had made him do dishes to give him time to set everything up. It was a dick move, but it was the only thing he could come up with.

As he set up everything, he almost laughed. Cas had looked absolutely _pissed_ when he found out Dean "forgot" Valentine's Day, and had held back from giving him the chocolate that Dean knew was now hidden on top of the fridge. He was sure he'd get that candy after tonight.

"Dean, what is this?" Cas asked, as he walked into the hall.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby." Dean said, stepping forward to kiss Cas' cheek.

"I don't understand." Cas said quietly.

"I didn't really forget. I've been planning this for weeks, I just wanted to surprise you." Dean explained.

"Well, I'm very surprised." Cas said honestly, walking towards the bedroom.

"These are flower petals aren't they? Where are the stems?" Cas asked. Looking around the floor and bed. Dean laughed before actually answering him.

"It's ok, they're fake petals. No flowers were harmed." Dean laughed.

"In that case..." Cas said, spinning around. He pulled Dean forward by his collar and met his lips, kissing the breath out of Dean. He smiled into the kiss, but pulled back, leaving Cas confused.

"That isn't it. It's not just flower petals and inevitable sex." Dean said breathlessly.

"Is there a need for anything else?" Cas asked, making Dean smile wider.

"Yeah, there is, you dork. Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach. I'll be right back." Dean said. Cas obeyed and laid down, fidgeting a little from the excitement.

"I know your back and wrist have been acting up lately. Here, lift your arm." Dean said. Cas turned his head curiously and watched as Dean wrapped his wrist in a heating pad. He hummed at the pleasant heat, not too hot on his skin but just enough to take away the ache.

"What about my back?" He asked.

"Be patient, and you'll see your surprise." Dean said.

"Wait, are you doing what I think you're doing?" Cas asked quickly. As an answer, warm hands covered in massage oil pressed into his back.

"You are..." Cas breathed, as Dean climbed up and straddled his ass, sitting right on top of him.

"I'm not crushing you am I? You good?" Dean asked.

"I'm very good." Cas said, pushing his face back into the pillows.

Dean set to work, rubbing up and down his shoulder blades first, pressing into the muscles right above and below the bone. He moved to the lower back next, putting his weight into it as he moved back and forth. He was mainly just spreading the oil around first, but Cas was already enjoying it.

Dean pressed in with the balls of his hands, around Cas' spine and then to his sides. Cas tensed up and Dean did exactly what he didn't want, tickling him just a little. Cas giggled and Dean set back to work.

Cas arched up and actually moaned when Dean pressed into his lower back with his thumbs.

"Right there. That's really good." Cas said breathlessly.

"Calm down with those noises or this'll be cut short." Dean joked. Cas proceeded to moan loudly, exaggerating.

"Shut up dude." Dean laughed, pressing hard into his back again. This time the groan was real again, and Dean savored it.

"You feel ok? Not too rough?" Dean asked.

"No, this is perfect. Can you do my shoulders?" Cas asked. Dean obliged and Cas smiled into the pillows.

For the next hour, Dean worked magic over Cas' sore muscles. Cas would make noise occasionally, but it was all good noises. Dean watched him start to drift in and out of sleep, as he ran oil slick hands over his lower back, his shoulders, and his upper back muscles.

Finally, after Cas had just started to dream, he stopped and got off of him. Cas grunted in his sleep.

"I'm going to wash you off, then I'm going to turn you over so you can rest." Dean said. Cas hummed but he didn't move.

"Good. You stay right there, I'll be right back. Dean said. He picked up the bowl of water where the oil had been warming. He carried it with him to the bathroom, and dumped it in the sink.

"Cas- why are you up?" Dean asked, looking in the mirror. Cas came up behind him, completely naked, and wrapped arms around Deans waist. Dean leaned backwards into him and tilted his head up as Cas started to kiss along his jaw.

"How about, instead of you bathing me, I give you your surprise. It's... A bit messy. I figure we don't need to get clean just yet." Cas said quietly. He said everything so calmly, but Dean was suddenly way more tense.

"What did you have in mind?" Dean asked.

"Well, I bought you an apple pie. I thought I'd heat it up." Cas said.

"And?"

"And you could use me as a plate."

"Holy shit Cas." Dean swore, turning around to look at him. His face was a little red, but he looked completely unfazed.

"Yeah that, that sounds good." Dean said, his voice a little squeaky.

"Hmm, good. You stay here, I'll get your food together." Cas said, giving his neck a kiss. Dean let him as the kiss turned into more of a love bite, and Cas sucked until the skin was red and he knew there would be a hickey.

"No peeking?"

"Yeah, I promise." Dean said quickly. Cas smiled and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Holy shit.

Dean had suspected Cas had a little bit of a food kink. Or maybe he thought Dean did and was just indulging him. It wasn't one of Deans favorite things, and he wouldn't have thought of it, but damn, what Cas had just suggested sounded hot.

The noise from the other side of the door pulled him away from his thoughts, and he found himself with his hand already on the door handle.

"I can hear you. Strip out of your clothes and come out." Cas said. Dean smiled and did just that, in record time, then opened the door.

He wasn't sure what he expected, but this was better then anything he would have come up with anyway. Cas was laying on his back, with pie crushed up all over his chest and stomach. And his dick. Wow.

"I've got ice cream too, but I thought you might prefer just the pie. Would you like to start now, Dean?" He asked coyly.

"I don't know where to start." Dean admitted.

"How about I tell you then?" Cas said.

"O-Ok." Dean stuttered. It always made him just a little nervous when Cas used that tone.

"I want you to get on top of me. I want you to start on my stomach." Cas directed. Dean nodded and climbed up on him. He was hard just thinking about the situation, and Cas smiled when he saw.

"You can start Dean." He encouraged.

Dean leaned his head down and started to lick. It was a weird thing to do, and he sort of felt like a cat cleaning fur, but he didn't really care when he tasted the pie. It was apple after all, his favorite, and he moaned at the taste of the filling on his tongue. Cas tasted like himself, warm and salty skin, covered by the sweetness of the desert. Dean hummed as he dipped his tongue in Cas' belly button, and Cas arched up just a little.

"Here, drink." Cas said. Dean obeyed as a bottle of water was given too him, and he wet his mouth once more. He handed the bottle to Cas, who took a long drink, then put it on the side table. Dean got back to work quickly.

Cas moaned as he swiped his tongue over his nipple. Everyone has hotspots. Dean loved when someone kissed or licked behind his ear, or touched his balls. You touch his balls, he's probably come right there. For Cas, it was always his nipples.

"Fuck Dean, more." Cas moaned. Dean grinned and licked over his chest, avoiding his nipples to clean off the rest of him first. Cas practically growled.

"Dean please!" Cas yelled. Dean chuckled and finally put his mouth where Cas wanted it. He licked and sucked, and when he took the nub between his teeth and gave a tiny bite, Cas arched up and practically screamed.

Dean smiled as he moved to the other side, giving Cas' other nipple the same treatment. This time he rubbed his thumb over Cas' other nipple at the same time. Cas knotted his fingers into Deans hair and pulled, and Dean moaned.

"Fuck Cas, you gonna lose it just from this?" Dean asked. Cas jerked his head.

"I will if you don't stop." Cas said quickly. Dean nodded and pulled away, now satisfied that he was clean anyway. That is, except...

"Think you can last long enough for me to finish getting the pie off?" Dean asked. Cas seriously considered it a moment.

"Yes, just need a minute. Come here." Cas said. Dean nodded and climbed up Cas' body, meeting him half way to let their mouthed meet. Dean moaned as Cas finally reached down and started to stroke Dean, letting him buck up into Cas' fist.

"You can go down on me now Dean." Cas said. It was almost calm, but Dean knew he was barely holding it together. Reluctantly, he pulled away, but he knew he'd get his turn soon.

Dean slid down the bed, keeping eye contact as he took Cas into his mouth. He tasted like pie and precome, and Dean wouldn't say he didn't like it. He hummed as he took Cas in completely, letting him hit the back of his throat. Cas moaned and barely resisted just fucking his face. Dean smiled.

"Dean... please." Cas said quietly.

Dean started to bob up and down, precome and spit slick enough to start to get the pie residue off, and Dean was loving every second. Cas moaned and tossed his head around, trying not to come, but Dean knew he was on edge.

Cas reached out and grabbed Deans hair again, and Dean humped the sheets underneath him as Cas started to buck up into his mouth. There were tears in the corners of Deans eyes as he started to gag, and Cas slowed down, but he reached out and stroked his leg to let him know it was ok.

At the confirmation, Cas went wild, not holding back anymore. Dean reached up and began thumbing Cas' nipples as his whining got louder.

"Dean, I'm- I'm gonna come, fuck-" Cas slurred.

Dean hummed around his length and pinched Cas' nipples. That's what threw Cas over the edge, as he came with a scream. He just kept coming, and Dean swallowed as much as he could, even as some left from the corners of his mouth. Immediately Cas pulled Dean up to kiss him, savoring the flavor of himself and apple pie on Deans tongue.

"Fuck Cas, please." Dean whined.

"Switch with me." Cas said. Dean rolled onto his back and Cas climbed I top of him, straddling his lap. Dean leaned up and grabbed Cas' wrapping his arms around him as Cas took his cock in his hand.

"Please, please Cas." Dean whimpered.

Cas leaned down and kissed Dean again as he twisted his wrist, and Dean shuddered. He threw his head back and clawed at Cas' back as he came, his mouth hanging open but no noise coming out.

"Dean, are you alright?" Cas asked. He wiped his hand on his leg.

"Yeah..." Dean breathed, laying back against the bed.

"Shit, we need a shower." Dean grumbled. Cas rolled off of him, laughing.

"Yes, we do. Come on, real quick." Cas said, getting out of the bed. He tugged on Deans arm, but Dean just moaned and went limp.

"Come on Dean, we need to wash this off. I could get an infection from the sugars and yeast in the pie getting inside my foreskin." Cas said blatantly. Dean laughed.

"You're so weird, how do you know that? Did you do research?" Dean asked.

"I did actually." Cas admitted.

"Of course... Alright. Let's do this quick, we should go to bed soon." Dean said. Cas agreed by walking to the bathroom and turning on the shower.

They were both already naked, so Dean stepped in first. He tested the temperature and then held open the curtain for Cas, letting him step in.

"Someone in going to have to clean the sheets." He said awkwardly, rubbing at his groin in irritation.

"Yeah, and I have to pick up all those damn rose petals." Dean grumbled.

"Well, if it's any consolation, those rose petals were very romantic." Cas said, stepping forward. He put his back in the spray of the water to wash away some of the oil still there, and put his hands on Deans hips. Dean smiled and leaned down, kissing him gently.

"I'm glad you liked them. How is your back feeling?" Dean asked.

"Much better, it's like there was never anything wrong. My wrist could still use some work, but it's better then it was before. Thank you for that." Cas said.

"Hey, no problem. I'll do it again it you ever need me too, as long as it helps. Here, hand me the wash cloth." Dean said. Cas pulled it down from the shower head, and Dean turned them so they were sideways.

"Here we go." Dean said, squeezing out his special liquid soap on the cloth. Cas inhaled deeply as Dean started to wash his back for him. It was the lavender soap that he loved.

"I need that next, I need to wash... I need to wash my crotch." Cas said timidly.

"What, don't want me to do that for you?" Dean asked.

"No, I don't actually. As much as I appreciate the help, I'm sure if you touch me I'll get hard again." Cas chuckled, snatching the cloth and turning towards the water.

Cas started to scrub in circles, but it didn't work. Finally he started basically jerking himself off, just enough to make sure he was clean, and managed to stop with just a semi. Dean watched the whole time, and licked his lips.

"Dean, I'm fine. I don't need a round two, really." Cas said.

"I know, but I want to." Dean said, stepping into his space. He took Cas' slowly hardening member in his hand and started to role it around, just teasing him.

"You know, I saw that chocolate on the fridge. If I got pie, who was that for?" Dean asked.

"Sam, I didn't want him to be jealous." Cas said.

"What if I'm jealous? Can Sam get you this worked up this fast?" Dean asked. Cas looked down. They were both getting pretty hard.

"No- I mean- I've never tried, but I doubt it." Cas said. Dean took both of them in his hand and did one long stroke up. Cas keened and put his head on Deans shoulder. Water ran down his face but he didn't care.

"Fuck Dean, you can't offer another round and then not move." Cas ground out, pushing up into his fist. Dean began to stroke up and down, starting to lose some of his composure.

"Cas, you're mine. Y-You're mine." Dean stuttered.

"And you're mine, Dean. Cas said. He pushed Deans hand off and sank down to his knees.

"Oh fuck, Cas-"

"Shush, Dean. This time you be quiet." Cas said. Dean nodded and bit his lip as they switched places, and Cas pushed him against the shower wall.

Cas had no gag reflex, and took Dean all the way down in one try. Dean bucked up and barely contained himself, biting down hard on his lower lip.

"You were so good in there Dean. I'm going to make you feel better." Cas said, before taking him back down. He tapped Deans leg with two fingers, their signal for ok, and he went crazy.

Dean took Cas' hair in his fingers and pulled out, and pushed back in. His dick hit the back of Cas' throat, and Cas took it like a pro, just looking up at him through wet eyelashes. Cas took his own length in his hands and started to jack himself off. The steam swirled up around them and had Dean nearly choking as he pushed in and out, wet heat driving him crazy. Then, Cas ran his tongue along the underside of Deans cock, and Dean bucked up as he lost his control, starting to yell out Cas' name as he came down his throat.

Cas swallowed and stood up, licking into Deans mouth. Dean smiled and reached don between them, then took Cas in his hand. He whined as Dean started to move up and down, so slowly it hurt.

"Wanna come?" Dean asked. Cas nodded and pushed up into Deans fist even more.

"Fuck Cas, so pretty like this. Come for me Cas, one more time." Dean said. Cas humped his fist, but it just couldn't do it.

"need- need more- can't." Cas whimpered. Dean smiled and pinched Cas' nipple hard, using his other hand to swipe a thumb over Cas' slit.

Cas saw stars as he came, and Dean worked him through it, hand covered in water and come giving him more glide.

"Dean... Dean." Cas breathed, leaning his head on Deans chest. Dean managed a tired smirk and held Cas up as he started to fall, his whole body going limp.

"Fuck Cas, you're boneless after this." Dean chuckled. Cas nodded.

"We need to get out. I'm going to fall asleep in here." Cas warned him. Dean laughed and helped him wash up again quickly, then washed off his own hands and crotch.

"Come on, get out." Dean said. Cas seemed more awake now, but was definitely tired. He turned off the water and got our first, then held out his hand to help Dean out.

"Here, you go first. I forgot to get two towels." Dean said. He handed Cas the one clean towel and he dried off, then handed it to Dean.

"Your hair is a little wet, hang on." Dean said. He finished drying and rubbed his head with the towel, then turned to Cas and did the same.

Dean stopped and wrapped the towel around Cas' shoulders, then cupped his face in his hands. Cas leaned into the touch and moved forward, brushing their lips together.

"You have a good night?" Dean asked.

"Yes, amazing." Cas said.

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" Dean asked.

"No, really, this was perfect. Just come lay down with me." Cas said. Dean nodded and pulled the towel from Cas shoulders, throwing it towards the shower curtain rod as he followed him. He'd hang it up later.

Cas flopped down on the bed first, then grimaced. He looked to his side where a bit of pie had dried beside him.

"Should we strip the sheets first?" Cas asked.

"Yeah probably. But we can just sleep on top of the clean sheet for now, I'm too tired to remake the bed." Dean said. Cas agreed and got up, then pulled the sheet up over the bed. They both laid down on top of it and pulled the comforter up over themselves.

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Seriously, you had a good time?" Dean asked.

"Very much. In fact, maybe we could do it again some time. Did you have a good time, Dean?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, that was amazing. I'd love to do that again. But, maybe next time, we put down a sheet first so we don't get pie filling everywhere." Dean said. Cas hummed and nodded.

"Turn over." Cas said. Dean did and Cas wrapped his arm around Deans middle, sliding the other under the pillows. Cas knew he liked small spoon, and Dean knew he wouldn't tell Sam.

"Love you Dean." Cas whispered, placing a kiss to the back of his neck and putting his nose on Deans hair.

"Love you too baby, happy Valentine's day." Dean said quietly, putting a hand over Cas' as he started to drift off.


End file.
